Every King needs a Queen
by xxHybridOriginalxx
Summary: Klaus thought about having a child. (And some Klyley moment) Klayley drabble. Please give it a shot.


**Hey guys! This is a short Klayley baby drabble I wrote. **

**#NOTE: This is my first Klayley drabble and I am sorry if it sucks.**

**#NOTE: ****I understand that not everyone ship Klayley, or like the baby plot, but please give it a shot. AND PLEASEEEE #NO #HATE :D Thank you. **

**Now I can write this!**

**Summary: Klaus' thought about having a child. **

**Klaus P. O. V.**

**Ten years ago.**

"Niklaus listen." - Elijah says, and that is what I do I listen. And I hear something. Hayley's heartbeat. But wait! There is something else, a second heartbeat. So this witch Sophie is telling the truth. This girl is caring my child. I am going to be a father. I can fell the happiness blossoming in my chest. But then it hits me, his words still ringing in my head, as if he is behind me and talking to me. '_Nobody will ever love you boy!' _And he is right. This child as soon as he learns about who I am it is going to hate me with all of it's heart, and I can't allow that. With a foggy ming, half wishing I stop my self I say - "What do I care, kill her and the baby." - I turn around and leave. I could feel their shocked eyes staring at me. But the problem is I do care. And I know I would save the child But if I do, it's going to hate me forever. It's for the best - that is what I am telling myself.

I walk around New Orleans, and I think about Marcel. I loved him like a son, I made him my image, and now he has everything I want: power, family, loyalty, he is king. But I want it; I want to be king.

Today is not the best day of my life. My brat sister is back, and Hayley tried to kill my child. Rebekah's words still rang in my ears _It's okay to care, it's okay to want something. _And I believe her. I care for this child. And I also care for Hayley. I leave my room, and go to the kitchen to get a blood bag. And there she is. I can hear the child heartbeat, strong as ever. No, I will not let Hayley take away it's life.

"Hey" - She says, and I could hear her heartbeat pick up. As if I would hurt the mother of my child.

I nod not knowing what to say. I should apologize, but I don't know how. I was so deep in my thought I didn't even notice she was gone.

Her bedroom door is opened, so I enter. I see the wolf's bane. A chill ran down my spine of the thought of her using it. I open it, and smell it.

"I didn't use it." - Her voice stopping me on the spot.

"Why? What stopped you?" - I wanted to know.

"Before when I was fighting those vampires, I realized I wasn't just protecting me, I was also protecting my child. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my birth parents gave up on me, or that my adopted parents kicked me out as soon as the found out what I was." - I listen as she explains to me. I can relate to that.

"I am starting to think we are a lot alike, little wolf." - I say, honestly.

"I_ want to be a good mother, but I don't know how. I never really had a good role model." - She confesses.

"Me too" - I also confess. I don't know what made me tell her that, but now I felt at piece.

She nods and I turn around leave the room, but before I do that her voice stops me.

"So how is this going to be? Would we be living together for the baby, would I have my own place? Or what?"

"You are going to be leaving here." - I answer and leave.

**Present.**

I lie down in our bed thinking how it all started. I was the King again, but I had Hayley as my Queen, and I couldn't be happier. We have a family. Our child is named Davina. Can you believe that Marcel witch; his secret weapon was actually our daughter? She died in the harvest, and now she was reborn again, as the ritual says. But I won't explain the boring details to you. I am happy. I see the little wolf sleeping soundly next to me. I am glad she is in my life. A drunken one night stand turned out to be something much, much more.

**The end. **

**Did you liked it? I am a little nervous because I've never wrote a Klayley drabble before, and I know how rude SOME Klaroline fans can be. Truth to be told this was sitting on my desktop for two week, but I was 'afraid' to** **post it. But here it is. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
